Reforged
by slytherinenigma
Summary: Bellatrix is given a second chance at life from the fates, Restored to a younger innocent version of herself but still tormented by the deeds she has committed, how long can she live in secret before a certain muggleborn finds her? HG/BB F/F
1. Chapter 1

Reforged

My first Bellamione, had this idea for a while see where plot takes me, A/U I dont own anything, don't have a BETA so sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes, reivews are always nice =) Enjoy

Chapter 1

It was cold, so dark and cold, the pure silence of space made it all more eerie. It had felt like hours since Bellatrix had stirred in this black emptiness. She had screamed shouted and pleaded for anyone until her voice was hoarse. The only sound her raspy breathing as she curled in a foetal position to conjure any warmth from her body. She could barely remember anything from before or how she got here, even the dark days of Azkaban could match the numbing of her current surroundings. After what seemed hours and momentarily glimpsing around her, she noticed a slight glow simmering in the distance. She sat up slowly trying hard to focus, as seconds passed the glow got ever so closer, she wanted to call but her throat was so dry a mere grunt gargled deep from within her throat. She had tried searching for her wand on her body on the ground around her, even wandless summoning brought nothing to her.

Bellatrix stood slowly, gaining her balance as she stepped forward towards the glow she took several hesitant steps in the blind darkness. Stopping as she put her left foot forward finding nothing solid underneath and almost falling forward into the empty abyss. She caught her balance in time and took a step back. Looking forward towards the light in front. By now it was only a few hundred yards and as it approached she could make out the lantern hanging against something. "It's a boat" she thought to herself. The silent vessel floated its way towards her, the lantern swaying slightly in motion.

"Come Bellatrix" a voice whispered from beside her, she almost screamed at the dark cloaked figure she found standing to her left, never feeling its presence beforehand. She stumbled backwards her immediate thoughts being a dementor when she saw tattered black robes and nothing under the hood. But logic kicked in, for one dementor's didn't talk and she would have sensed them a mile away. It was only as she looked closer she noticed the cloaked figure holding a scythe and pointing it towards the boat as it glided sideways in front of her.

Memories flashed through her mind of stories told to her and her sisters the tales of the three brothers and their gifts from Death. Her mother's descriptive accounts of the Grim Reaper seemed completely accurate, down to the skeletal hands, as Bellatrix looked at the cloaked figure once again. He seemed to float onto the vessel after she stepped in taking a seat next to the lantern trying to feel the little if any warmth the flame may throw off. Death stood silent facing the direction the boat seemed to float in. Bellatrix looked down over the side, it seemed they were floating through mist rather than water, nothing appeared to be lapping against the boat except wispy clouds.

"Where are we?" she asked Death, her voice finally returning to her. The hood turned and looked at her. "We are in limbo, I think that's what your kind call it. It is the place between your world and the next one." He answered turning his head back as it was before. They floated on for a time in silence, Bellatrix felt the boat begin to turn sideways as it slowly nudged a solid surface. She turned around to look at a rocky surface lit by a few lanterns similar to that on the boat. Death pointed his hand gesturing for her to step out. She took a few steps forward and looked back. Death was still in the same position on the boat.

"What now" she asked.

"You go on alone, follow the path for it is your turn." He answered as the boat turned and began floating away.

"Time for what?" she shouted rather irritated after him.

"Judgement to be passed. Goodbye Bellatrix Black" Death answered disappearing into the darkness.

Bellatrix stood several seconds as the lantern on the boat diminished and she was sure she saw nothing but the hollow blackness ahead of her. She turned round and hesitantly walked down the worn pathway marked out ahead by the faint lighting. No sound could be heard except her breathing, and soft thud of her boots on the earth. All her senses were on high alert for anything unusual.

* * *

><p>The path seemed to go on forever, she was aching, numb, all energy drained as she dragged on this endless path. 'Limbo it certainly was, a big pile of nothing, and where is everyone? She thought to herself. 'Surely more than herself had died, all those bodies she saw in battle' as faint memories flickered in her head. She was brought out of her thoughts abruptly as she almost walking into a large wooden doorway. The large studded lacquered doors stood in a carved hole of earth, bolts appeared to be opening mechanically on the inside. They creaked open slowly. Bella now beyond annoyed pushed and forced her way through.<p>

She entered a large white marbled room, she scrunched her eyes closed adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room after being in the dark for so long.

"At last we thought you were lost Bellatrix Black" a sharp voice caught her attention. Three identical old hags (it was the first description Bella could think of from the strange women in front of her) who seemed to be enthusiastically playing with an endless supply of silver threaded silk in front of them. "Who are you?" Bellatrix snapped, she was tired of games.

"Keep your temper in check Bellatrix Black your patience has become short over the years. As for introductions we, my sisters and I are the three Moirai" the left one answered inspecting a slither of silk thread manipulating it through her fingers as she spoke.

"You're the what?"

"What is it with these Purebloods always with the arrogance didn't they get taught anything?" the right side sister spoke as she continued cutting through the thread on her side.

"How dare you! I . . " but Bella was cut off before she could continue.

"Ah now Bellatrix Black, you were weaved as an intelligent girl and your arrival is unexpected. Your death is long premature, you were never destined to come here yet, and looking at your damage soul many things have happened that were never meant to."

Bellatrix contemplated these words as she took in every word said. "Why do you refer to me from my maiden name? Is my husband dead? And what of my lord?"

"Because despite names you will forever be a Black, Lestrange is something you would never be, it is but a name, as for your husband, his time is not up yet. As for the one you call your lord. Yes he is finally claimed for by death after much delay"

"Hes Dead? You mean he . .he lost to that boy? But . ." she broke off, she remembered all the fighting, the boy jumping back to life and dueling with her lord, feeling pain to her chest, and them waking up to the cold darkness that brought her here. ". . I'm Dead?"

"In a way yes but as my sister stated that was not intended so soon, a lot of your life was not, you were never meant to be a killer, Bellatrix you were not born that way, manipulations and choices of others restricted you from what was destined. You killed tortured and maimed so many yet you should never have been tainted with that life, your soul rotted for others gain. For your crimes you should be commended to hell for infinity of punishment. But not all of this was your fault"

"You think I didn't choose those things? I didn't enjoy that life? Your opinion means nothing to me" Bellatrix cackled at such absurdity.

"Now you feel that way Bella but your rotted soul shut out any motion long before. But now the matter at hand is to be solved. Judgement is to be passed and your fate has been decided. You are not ready to pass yet, your destiny remains unfulfilled and another chance given to return to earth and do so, but there will be consequences."

"And what would those be?" Bellatrix asked casually looking at her nails almost looking bored.

"You shall be returned to a time when your soul was still pure. But you will forever live your memories of the life before, the souls you destroyed will not be forgotten. The fates have decided" the three sisters began simultaneously weaving the piece of thread. Bellatrix felt a strange sensation over her body as a faint glow seemed to hover above her skin, her eyes widened in shock as she began to feel physical changes to her body happen before her. Her breasts pushed up in her corset as her bust became more pert. The scars on her arm faded instead leaving unblemished ivory skin, her teeth grew back where decay had caused them to fall out years before. Her hair seemed to become shinier and the volume slightly longer. The most obvious feeling was a slight burning to her arm and neck. She pulled her sleeve up to see the area the dark mark occupied slowly fade until the skin was unmarred. She touched her face no crow's feet lingered in the corner of her eyes.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open as a large breath escaped from her lungs. She sat bolt up looking at her surroundings. She appeared to be lying in the middle of some stone circle. She instinctively searched for her wand not finding it on her body. She tried summoning it but to no avail. The pale moonlight lingered on a clear sky. Her mind flooded with her last memory of events, The fates, Death, Judgement, Change. She wrenched the shoulder of her dress down on her left arm, the arm was unblemished, there were no physical scars, she looked at the body of her 19 year old self as it had been so many years ago.<p>

Bellatrix Black was alive and for the first time in her life she was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke abruptly from her snooze, she found herself in a leather chair with a snug blanket wrapped around her. She looked up at the various ex headmasters of Hogwarts, realizing she was in what was now headmistress McGonagall's office.

Hermione's thoughts turned back to the last three days. The war was finally over and the castle had been half destroyed, she had stayed behind helping to locate the lives lost and gather sense of order. Harry and Ron along with other order members had gone with the Auror's to locate some of the Death eaters that had fled after their master's downfall. She had been thankful for the separation, feeling overwhelmed after the last few hours watching her best friend die and come back to life, what he had confided in her afterwards about seeing Dumbledore as he lay on the forest floor before feeling Narcissa Malfoy touch him and lie that he was in fact alive.

And then there had been her kiss with Ron

She had played that moment over and over in her head. She had been high on adrenaline from all activity around her, the fighting, the Horcrux's and then when Ron finally showed empathy for the Elves she had jumped to his lips without even processing what she had done. She had pulled away almost as quick, playing ignorance as the hours passed. She knew eventually she would have to talk to Ron, he appeared to have jumped conclusions and had on several occasions tried to kiss her again after victory, and she had managed to divert all times finding an excuse to look away or turn it instead into an embrace. Her body had let out an involuntary shiver at the thought. It had just felt wrong, she had felt something for him many months ago but that had changed when he had left them that night in the forest showing his selfish behavior would never change and she realized he would never be someone she could truly rely on. So she had opted to stay behind when Kingsley asked for the trio's help. They felt reluctant to leave her but she insisted she was safest at Hogwarts and perfectly capable of looking after herself.

* * *

><p>McGonagall entered the room seeing Hermione was finally awake. "Ah miss Granger I'm glad you finally rested 3 days non-stop in the infirmary was greatly appreciated but you need to rest yourself also" she moved and sat behind her desk looking at Hermione. "Now please tell me what is bothering you?"<p>

Hermione stalled for a second, taken aback by her mentor's bluntness. "I just want to help best I can professor, there's still so much to do" she stuttered.

"Hermione the castle will be repaired in time, the injured are taken care of and majority have left, why are you still here? You know I only want to help".

Hermione sighed, "I . . I kissed Ron and I can't undo it without. . Well" she was cut off

"Ahh, Mr Weasley can jump to conclusions, I understand your predicament you do not wish to hurt him but your heart does not belong. You always were an odd match for him Hermione he lacks the fire and passion" her mentors eyes glistened.

"I have a temporary solution, I understand you do not wish to return to the Burrow just yet, it's still too dangerous to return to your parents' home alone, and I can't allow you here, but if you will consider my suggestion I think it would be suitable?"

Hermione's face relaxed a little, glad she wasn't the only one to realize how odd her and Ron would be together. She turned back to her professor "What is your suggestion?" she looked expectedly.

"I wish to take you to Andromeda Tonks, I believe you are acquainted briefly with Nymphadora's mother. I spoke to her earlier that I felt you may need a temporary reprieval and she was more than happy to oblige"

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak but stopped when her mentor held her hand up. "She is more than happy to have you Hermione I also feel you will be doing me a favor, I feel she needs an adult companion, she is still in shock from her loss of Remus and Nymphadora only after just getting over Ted's death and with only little teddy in the house it would be just what she needs." Hermione nodded, feeling her tears well up for the loss of her friends, and the little boy who would never know his wonderful parents. "When shall we leave?" she asked. "Whenever you're ready" the Headmistress replied.

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled slightly as she recovered from the side along apparition with her headmistress. Standing for a second and taking in her surroundings, they stood on the edge of a forest, Hermione could sense the magic wards of the fidelious charm. Minerva moved forward and held her hand out towards what appeared to be nothing until before her eyes Hermione could see the secret unfolding. Minerva was opening a wooden gate attached to the dry stone walled garden of a small cottage. The garden was immaculate with a trimmed lawn surrounded by wild flowers. The cottage was a small two-story dwelling of sandstone with a white door. Minerva knocked, Hermione nervously waiting behind her. Hermione looked up as the door opened a few moments later. Her eyes flew open and in a blind panic she pulled her wand from her arm holster holding it, in her shaking arm in front of her. "You must be Hermione" a soft voice said. Minerva turned around "Hermione put that away!" she scolded. Andromeda let out a hoarse chuckle. "I don't think there will ever be a time when I'm not mistaken for my deceased eldest sister". Hermione realized her mistake immediately putting the wand back, feeling shameful for such a reaction, "sorry" she mumbled not looking up.<p>

They stepped into the dark narrow hallway entering the first door on the left. Hermione followed the other two women in shutting the door quietly behind her. They entered an adequate size living room with two squishy chairs and a large sofa all spread looking towards the large fireplace. In the center of the room in a small baby rocker fast asleep was little Teddy Lupin. Minerva smiled at the site of the little boy, sitting on the sofa and gesturing for Hermione to join her. Andromeda sat opposite on one of the chairs. "How are things at Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked. Minerva began telling her of the various details. Hermione however sat taking in her new surroundings. She looked at little teddy barely 6 months old completely oblivious to the world changing around him. She guessed he must have inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus ability as his hair was currently a two tone colour of blonde and brown streaks. She then looked up towards her new host, who was currently listening intently towards her mentor. Hermione remembered harry once telling her of meeting Tonk's mother and the uncanny resemblance and Hermione realised he wasn't mistaken. Her face was almost identical but unlike Bellatrix mad and leering gaze, Andromeda's has soft hazel eyes and a face full of sorrow and loss like so many other she had seen in the past few days. Her hair was also more brown than black with a few whispers of grey. Hermione's was brought out of her thoughts as Minerva seemed to wrap up the conversation stating she could not stay for tea but must return to the school. Hermione stood up her gaze following her headmistress as she said her goodbyes and stepped into the emerald green flames. Hermione stood staring at the fire for a few seconds. "Perhaps some tea miss Granger?" Andromeda caught her attention as she stood from her chair. "Oh yes please Mrs Tonks. And please call me Hermione"

"Then please call me Andy"

Hermione sat back down feeling herself starting to relax slightly, her eyes rested upon several pictures sitting on the mantelpiece. The first was of a younger Tonk's whizzing round on a broom smiling sheepishly as she sees the camera losing her attention and almost crashing into the tree in front. The second was a graduation of some sorts with Tonks sporting her purple hair in robes in centre of her parents both looking proud. The third appeared to have some age to it, three young aristocratic girls sitting primly on a sofa posing for the camera and suddenly the eldest one diving on to the smallest blonde on sitting in the middle play wrestling. It took Hermione a moment to think before she realised this must be from Andromeda's childhood with her sisters. Immediately realising who the eldest child was Hermione began rubbing her arm again, the scar had begun to burn again mere hours after the battle and hadn't completely stopped since, despite being as healed as it could be when staying at shell cottage.

Andy re-entered the living room carrying a tray with a teapot and some cakes. As Hermione spotted the cake her stomach gave an involuntary rumble. She blushed as Andy looked across setting the tray down on the side table. "I thought you might be hungry, I will start dinner soon." She smiled handing Hermione a cup and then offering the cake tray. Hermione gratefully took both. "Thank you Mrs . .Andy for letting me stay, if there's anything I can do to repay your kindness"

"Don't worry yourself with such things Hermione, your welcome to stay as long as you want to, if you're finished I can take you up to your room"

Hermione nodded gratefully setting her cup down stating she was done. She followed Andromeda out of the room towards the stairs letting her settle into her new temporary home.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, REAL LIFE IS GETTING IN THE WAY AND ALSO WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, THIS STORY WILL HAVE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE BELLATRIX AND HERMIONE FINALLY MEET IT WILL PROBABLY END UP A LONGISH STORY BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE IT BEST I CAN =D I AM TRYING TO DEVELOP THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS TO GIVE A BIT OF BACK HISTORY AND FOLLOW CANON. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO jk rowling.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Bellatrix sat up, it was still dark though not nearly as cold as It had been. She took a deep breath as she contemplated all that had happened, her dark mark was gone, she felt vulnerable something she hadn't felt in years, and no clue where the hell she was.

She got to her feet looking around taking in the area around her. It was an old magical circle she could tell though it had not been used in years as there was no recent scent of magic in the air. "what do I do now, everyone thinks I'm dead if they find me alive they will send me back or kill me anyways. Cissy is too risky, I have no one" her thoughts stopped when this thought entered her head. No one, she truly had no one, her lord was gone, not that he ever cared for her in the end she realized. She had idolized him like a father figure but after he broke her from Azkaban she was merely another means to fight a war. After the incident when they escaped Malfoy manor she had been reprimanded, and when the discovery of the robbery in Gringotts happened she was lucky to be let alive.

"They all leave me" the tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed, leaning against a large boulder. Her father had always hated the fact she was not a male heir despite her best tries to please him, even entering the marriage to Rudolphus. Her mother had no interest other than making sure her daughters acted correctly in society. Bellatrix remembered a lonely childhood only talking to the house elves when she knew she was safe enough to do so, her greatest love had been for her sisters, to be able to love someone who loved her in return. Unstartled memories of childhood stirred to her mind. It had been a long time since she had thought of Andromeda. It was simply safer not too, she remembered the Crucio her father had given her for mentioning her name after she had been disowned. She remembered Rudolphus sneering of the news her Sisters had "spawned a disgusting half blood" as he so put it, known she would never know her sisters child. She had seen her of course after her release, in several battles, marrying the wolf. Then there had been Narcissa, married to Lucius before she had even left school, three miscarriages before she had managed to give birth to Draco. She struggled to bond with the teen after her release, to cowardly like his father, although his attitude had changed significantly after the tower incident. He reminded her of Sirius, she gasped at the memory of the last time she had seen her cousin, falling into the veil, her spell had been green like the killing curse but had been a charm, similar to wingardium leviosa but slightly more forceful to simply get him out of the way. Her heart wrenched when she realized what had instead happened.

Dawn began to break, realizing how exposed she was, she cleared her head trying to sum up the strength in an attempt at wandless magic. She chanted in her head "a place of safety" and apparated from sight.

* * *

><p>She landed it what looked to be a densely wooded area, sunlight was peaking through the dense shrubbery but it remained mainly dark. She looked around herself warily. Unsure where to go next, something vaguely reminded her she should know this place but she couldn't put her finger on why.<p>

"you have arrived Bellatrix"

A deep voice called behind her. She spun on her heals looking passed the large oak she heard the voice from.

"do not fear me Bellatrix, I mean you no harm" the voice called as it came into her view. Bellatrix looked in confusion as the pale coloured centaur walked towards her. His black hair and tail distinctive against his skin.

"How did you know me? Know I was here?" she whispered.

"you do not remember me Bellatrix? Of course I did not forget you, never forget the witch who saved me from the muggle trap when I was but a colt" he answered.

Her mind traveled back to her 5th year in school

_ She had been wandering in the forbidden forest looking for glow mushrooms as part of her potions project, she had traveled much further than she meant to meeting the magical perimeter that bordered to the muggle world. She had been about to turn back when she heard the call of a horn. It appeared to be distressing and not structured like the hunting calls she had heard from the hunting parties over the woods of black mansion every winter. She followed cautiously wand in hand towards the call. As she got closer she saw a young centaur blowing the horn. No one else seemed to be near as it attempted to get up onto its legs once more._

_"Hello?" she shouted from a safe distance unsure if she were safe to go closer._

_"Do not come closer!" the voice shouted. Though pain was evident in the plea._

_"I mean no harm I heard you call, are you all right?" she asked taking a step forward._

_"no, I am trapped and lost, I cannot find my herd and this human trap has captured me!"_

_Bellatrix took a step closer seeing the claw like contraption around the back hoof._

_"it must be muggle I have never seen such a contraption"_

_"what is your name Filly?"_

_"It's Bellatrix, I'm a 5th year student from Hogwarts" she bent down examining the damage. "don't struggle" she ordered, casting a disappearing charm on the object._

_The centaur sighed in relief. "I am grateful Miss Bellatrix, thank you"_

_"would you like me to heal your leg? I am accomplished in healing spells" she asked. The centaur hesitated e had been told to be wary of any human,_

_"very well." She cast a healing charm then a cleansing charm to clean the blood. The centaur stood up._

_"thank you miss Bellatrix I am truly grateful for our help." She walked back towards the castle through the dense woodland with the centaur in comforting silence._

_"this is where we part ways miss Bellatrix, but I feel we shall meet again, the stars show importance to me"_

_"goodbye" she watched as the centaur left in the distance. And turned back on the path to the school._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix smiled to the centaur, "Apollo" she acknowledged. He nodded her in confirmation.<p>

"how did you know I would be here?"

"the stars told me" he answered. "come it is still not safe for you out here, the rest of the herd are waiting for us"

Bellatrix followed, there would be time for more questions later.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hermione sat herself down on the bed. Andromeda had given her a mini tour of upstairs. Her cottage was a modest 4 bedroom. Teddy was currently occupying what had been his mothers childhood room, covered in quidditch posters and hufflepuff colours. Andy had offered her the large guest room to make her own but Hermione had insisted on the small box sized back room when she had spotted it. She didn't want luxury right now merely comfort after a year sleeping in tents and forest floors. The room was small with a window looking out the back onto small orchard full of flourishing apple trees and fruit bushes as well as a small allotment of vegetables. Beyond that was only woodland. Hermione laid her small bag full on possessions onto the dresser and lay herself on the bed sighing as her body finally felt relaxed. The velvet comfortor of the bed warming her as she sank into the soft mattress.

There was a soft tap at the door bringing Hermione out of here dozed state. The door had been left open after she sat down. Andy merely stood in the doorway. "I thought you would perhaps like a bath before we ate" she queried.

"that would be wonderful" Hermione answered standing up. She stepped into the small family bathroom. The large claw-footed bath looked a welcoming sight as it filled with steaming hot water. Hermione stripped her soiled clothes to the floor and propped her wand next to the pile of fluffy towels. After a good 20 minute soak and fresh clothes Hermione went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. Hermione's attention was drawn to teddy who was now awake and crawling to her on the floor. She smiled as he looked up at the placing his hand on her foot to get her attention and gurgling a smile up to her. She knelt down and swung him into her arms. His hair had turned brown and his eyes green as she studied him in her arms she sat on the seat nearest bouncing him on her knee.<p>

"Hermione dinner is ready" Hermione stood up still holding teddy as she walked into the kitchen, it was a large room with a small oak table in the corner, there was a plate of bread rolls in the center and two place mats and cutlery set. Hermione placed teddy into his highchair and took a seat. Andy walked over with two steaming bowls of stew placing one in front of Hermione.

"thank you for bringing ted through," she reached to the counter taking a bottle of milk into teds hands as he grasped out eagerly for it. They ate their meal in silence. Hermione taring the bread into small pieces nibbling and taking small bites of stew, it had been so long since she had such a large meal her appetite diminished quick and after a few mouthfuls could eat no more. She pushed away her half eaten bowl.

"hopefully a few days of feeding you up your appetite should return"

Hermione smiled to Andy who had also finished. "thank you, a year of mushrooms and whatever else we scavenged takes its toll I guess."

"so what are you plans for the future now? Will you return to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure yet, I could but professor Mcgonagall has said I could easily take my NEWT's exams at the ministry now. I know Ron and harry wont return they have already been offered placed as auror's I'm still not sure what I want to do." Hermione answered. "what about you?"

Andy thought for a second. "teddy is my main priority now, I'm all he has and hes the only family I have now . . .except. . well my younger sister narcissa. And I will carry on with my work as much as I can"

"work?"

"oh yes I'm a potion brewer, I have a brewing station converted downstairs, I brew the majority of healing potions for st mungo's. not quite on par with Severus Snape but its quite a rare talent I seemed to gain"

Hermione smiled In admiration. "perhaps I could assist you or observe if you don't mind"

"of course your more than welcome to. Oh an owl arrived for you while you were bathing" andy handed the tied up scrolls to Hermione.

She had left the letters unopened instead enjoying an evening getting to know Andromeda and teddy. They had settled in front of the fire with a cup of cocoa. She now sat with a small candle burning rest her head on her knees as she sat on the bed looking at the letters, she could tell by the untidy handwriting they were from harry and Ron. She decided to open Harry's first.

Hermione

Just got back from southern France and found you weren't at Hogwarts, Minerva said you were staying elsewhere but wouldn't state where, hopefully this owl finds you. We managed to round up Rowle and Selwyn. So kinglsey has sent us home till next weekend before we start training isn't that great! I'm staying at the burrow till tomorrow then returning to Grimmauld place to start cleaning I need a home to move into. I have even been in touch with lady Malfoy to help and she has confirmed she will help with any hexed or cursed items within the house. Would you believe Draco helped us locate other deatheaters. Seems he wants to right the wrongs I guess. Please get in touch as soon as you get this.

Harry x

P.S Ginny says hi

She felt the guilt hit her as her friends words sunk in. always the hero harry was, how different the future would be now his destiny was filled. she wrote a quick response for posting tomorrow. Then hesitantly took rons letter.

Mione

Where are you? McGonagall said you were no longer at the castle. I checked your home but it was empty. Why didn't you return to the burrow were all worried! Please come home to me I miss you.

Ron xx

She stared at the words for several minutes before haphazardly throwing it into the wicker basket bin near the doorway. She knew she would have to tell Ron sooner or later, telling him was the hard part, one kiss and he assumed they were together and madly in love. Her thoughts were quite the opposite, and she knew the quicker she told him the better it would be for both. She blew out the candle opting to write a reply tomorrow deciding it would be best to meet him publicly, less likely for him to make a scene as she knew he would, Ron was always one for a tantrum when things didn't go his way. She sunk in deep under the covers letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p>"Do you have an owl I can borrow?" Hermione asked Andy over breakfast. She had heard rumors of Andromeda's cooking skills and domestic skills. It seemed Andy was a match for Hogwarts feast as Hermione looked at the platter in front of her opting for a piece of toast and jam with her coffee. Teddy seemed more enthusiastic about breakfast and he ate enthusiastically with his fingers the small pieces of neatly cut pancakes in front of him.<p>

"Of course, I'll take you down to him after breakfast, try a pancake Hermione, they were Dora's favorite" Hermione heard the emotion as her deceased friends name was mentioned. She smiled taking a pancake with her fork and placing it onto her empty plate, she took the jam she had used on her toast spreading a thin layer before cutting a small piece and putting it to her lips. 2 pancakes later Hermione was stuffed the dishes were cleaned away and teddy scrubbed clean of sticky hands and face. She followed Andromeda to a doorway in the back of the kitchen a small shelf area of outdoor boots and cloaks hung near the back door leading to the garden on the opposite side was a large doorway leading down steps.

Hermione followed Andy down the stone steps. The stairway was dark with a few dull candles above the banister rail. At the bottom of the steps was much lighter, the room was still of dark grey stone but more homely, Hermione recognized the large brewing station In the corner along with shelf's of various bottles and ingredients neatly stacked in order. Various pieces of parchment with recipes and orders neatly stacked on the desk to the side, in the opposite corner. Andy placed teddy down in a small playpen area. He immediately crawled over to his toy box easily entertaining himself.

"Feels like only yesterday I would be placing Dora in there when I started working as a potions Brewer for St Mungo's. Ted was a security wizard at St mungos for years, long hours and the money wasn't the best but we got by, then we bought this cottage when I became pregnant"

Hermione listened intently, she couldn't imagine such a different world to marry a muggleborn when born into pureblood society.

Andy shook off her deep thoughts moving passed the stairway. It was only then Hermione spotted the large owl in the corner standing proudly on his perch. "Come Lazarus" Andy held her left arm out as the large bird effortlessly swooped from his perch to her arm in one swift move.

"I've never seen an owl so big!" Hermione queried. Andy chuckled.

"Yes he can be intimidating, he's an extremely rare black Eurasian Eagle owl. A gift from my family on my Hogwarts graduation. I hadn't owned him three weeks before I was disowned. His loyalty proved to me when I woke up next morning to him sitting patiently outside my window". She stroked his feathers absentmindedly as he nibbled her affectionately.

"Call him if you need him, even if he's out hunting he usually senses when he is needed. Now perhaps you could assist me make some blood replenishing potions?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the next couple of days helping Andromeda whether it be potions making, taking care of teddy and helping around the house with what she could. Then the dreaded days came when the funerals began for those lost. The first had been Fred's, it had been held in the village near to the burrow, a rather busy affair with over 150 people in attendance. Hermione attended but stayed clear of majority of people sitting in one of the back benches, covered in a strong disillusionment charm.<p>

She had wrote to both Harry and Ron, telling them she was safe but needed time alone to recuperate as both themselves did, she promised she would be in touch when she was ready. It seemed wizarding funerals were quite different to muggle affairs. Unlike Dumbledore's which had been the only funeral Hermione had attended. She observed older wizarding families had crypts built within the graveyard, the Weasley's were no exception.

Fred had been placed in the Prewitt Family Crypt earlier. The family took place just outside in which a magical chant was spoken by all family members in front of the crypt sealing the family bond she felt a surge of energy pulse its way through the rows of people as they joined in the chant. Hermione remembered once reading about such ceremonies just before bill and Fleurs wedding. The chant was known as the "eternal bind" a mixture of love and loyalty of magic freely given to protect the dead. The pulsing sensation slowed and as she felt it disappear completely, she noticed the others around her beginning to shuffle, the chant had subsided, and the magic was sealed.

People had now started to move around her some now approaching the family, offering their condolences, others leaving the graveyard before dissaperating home. Hermione hesitated. She had observed her best friends throughout. Harry was holding Ginny's hand as she hugged her father, on his other side stood Ron an arm around Georges shoulder. His eyes red from tears which she had seem on the occasion he had turned round looking throughout the crowd, no doubt for herself. She took a few steps to her left off the threshold of consecrated ground, and left.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the cottage heading straight for the stove moving the kettle on to boil. She had just filled the teapot when Andy had arrived home donned in black robes holding teddy in her arms. She had attended Hermione silently poured the tea into two cups joining Andy at the table.<p>

"did you go?"

"yes" Hermione answered.

"Minerva spoke on your behalf, the Weasley's and Mr Potter were quite erratic with her after the ceremony"

Hermione groaned, "sometimes I just wish for the simple life when I could have just gone home to my parents. I will owl Ron tomorrow and arrange to meet him. I cant put it off any longer."

"will you . . Will you come tomorrow? I arranged a private ceremony, strictly family with a few exceptions, Minerva will be there, I also invited harry . ." Andy trailed off a tear running down her cheek. Hormone knew she was referring to Tonk's and Remus's funeral. They were to be buried in a more traditional muggle style setting in the same graveyard as Lupins parents.

"Of course I will come". Hermione didn't hesitate to answer, she herself had helped Andromeda with organising it over the last couple of days. Writing details of the event and time and tying them to Lazerus's leg who delivered them. Hermione had been intrigued by how intelligent the bird really was. The previous evening the bird had entered her room in the early hours when sleep had escaped her in the early hours and she had instead opted to read. He landed on her bed catching her attention before hopping towards the door hooting. She got up from the bed tiptoeing towards the door to open it letting the bird through. He spread his wings gliding across the hall to the door of Teddy's room and looked back at Hermione it was then she heard the faint wailing from the other side of the door. She hesitantly stepped towards the door. Next to Andromeda's room. Her door was open, Hermione could hear the shallow steady breathing coming from the darkness. She knew Andy hadn't slept well in days, the owl choosing to get Hermione's attention in favour of letting his mistress rest. She opened the door, the room had a golden glow emitting from the magic ball floating near the cot, a wizarding equivalent of a nightlight Hermione mused.

* * *

><p>Hermione had woken that morning, from the light touch of Andromeda tapping her shoulder. She had fallen asleep on the chair a blanket snuggly wrapped round herself and teddy who was cuddled into her chest Lazarus perched on the beam above still overlooking them.<p>

Hermione walked out of the church. The sky grey and the rain very heavily pouring. She pulled the hood of her cloak up Following Andromeda down the pathway through the trees towards towards the graveyard. There had only been a dozen people In the church including the minister. Two members of the Tonks family had attended. Though they had not really known Nymphadora as she rarely entered the muggle world she had played with her cousins quite often as a child. Teddy had been left in the care of McGonagall's personal elf whom had arrived that morning. Harry had arrived with Minerva along with the minister. The others she did not know. She had felt Harry's gaze upon her throughout the ceremony but refused to look his way.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to glaze over, Hermione stood next to Andromeda unconsciously taking her hand when hearing the older which sob as they watched the caskets lowered into the ground. Hermione observed those standing around her. She caught harry's eye giving her a questioning look, she looked back shaking her head, now was not the time. She felt her hand being let go of as Andromeda stepped forward kneeling down as she threw fresh earth onto the now lowered coffins, side by side.<p>

Hermione was still looking around trying to suffice who else was staring at her, that's when it caught her eye. A tall slender figure stood in the very back in a long silver and black cloak. Hermione didn't register as Andromeda joined her side again noticing the girl's attention was elsewhere. Hermione heard the gasp come from andy as she looked at the figure Hermione was staring at. Hermione finally registered when she saw the glint of long blonde hair from the hood, and was confirmed as she heard the whisper from Andromedas lips

_Narcissa_.

And just like that the figure disapperated and disappeared. "I must get home to teddy" Andromeda announced it rather abruptly and left on the spot. It was then Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to a rather annoyed looking harry potter.

"where the hell have you been?"

"now is not the time harry" Hermione hissed back.

"really never seems to be a good time with you nowadays! You just disappeared no word where you went or anything, you didn't even come to Fred's funeral, how could you be so selfish Mione!" harry shouted.

"I was there! I just didn't want to be seen, how dare you call me selfish harry potter! After everything I have been through can't you understand that for once I just need some time alone?"

"But Hermione we need you . . "

"No Harry, now is not the time, I've just watched two people I care about be buried, I will come back when I am ready" Hermione stomped off, she needed to be alone. She turned on the spot quickly feeling Harrys attempt to catch her.

* * *

><p>She wasn't thinking clearly when she left, only that she wanted to get away. She landed collapsing on the spot and bursting into tears. Feeling the world on her shoulders, she curled into the foetal position as tears seemed to endlessly flow, not know how much time passed as weeks of sorrow was finally released.<p>

Suddenly she heard a shuffling sound she sat up, realising she was lying in the dense scrub of a forest. It was fairly dark despite it only being early afternoon when she had left the graveyard. She scrambled to her feet looking at her surroundings the shuffling sound grow louder at an alarming rate. She could see nothing beyond the first line of trees, except for the spider web glistening in raindrops between two trunks.

Spider web? _Oh No! Shit!_ Hermione's mind went into overdrive.

The forbidden forest, large webs, _spiders_

The sight of a large acromentula coming towards you is enough to frighten most people. So when a dozen are scuttling through a forest at an alarming rate it's positively terrifying, with natural adrenaline kicking in Flight over fight kicked in first. Hermione ran for her life.

She blindly ran through forest, she had no idea what part or where she was heading, away from the direction of the spiders. She kept going, not looking back until she was so exhausted but refusing to slow down, she did not see the moss covered stump as she ungracefully tripped over it and fell to her knees. Her wand falling out and rolling away on impact. She heard it drop, desperately searching for it amongst the rotted leaves. Stopping abrupty when the large arachnid approached her hissing, raising its front legs and opening its fangs wide ready to attack.

_This is it_ Hermione thought, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

The high pitched squeal from the beast was not expected. She looked up cautiously opening one eye to peak out. It was backing up attempting to raise its front leg to its head before it collapsed to ground.

Hermione stared in confusion, finally grasping her wand from the dirt she stood up, cautiously stepping forward towards the carcass, she could tell it was dead straight away. It was only on closer inspection she could see the glinting object sticking out just about the spiders eyes. Hermione slowly reached forward grasping the metal and pulled it out in a swift movement.

She gasped in shock at the blade in her hand as she registered what it was. This blade was 4 inches long shining silver with a jewel encrusted handle, the same blade used to carve the obscenity In her arm.

The same blade that belonged to no other than Bellatrix Lestrange.


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas all Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The forbidden forest was vast in size, certain areas were inhabited by different creatures, and certainly off limits for others. The Hogwarts gamekeeper believed he knew and had access to all parts of the forest, but even he did not realise there were areas he was never aware of. The legend had been the forest had started off as a small woodland grown to home a heard of centaur's that over the years had grown, this is why the Centaurs were always believed to be_ "the true Guardians of the forest"_. This is what Bellatrix had read in her _1st edition Hogwarts a History_ she was given on her 11th birthday after her Hogwarts letter had arrived. As she followed Apollo through the dense flora, she could sense the difference in atmosphere as they kept moving forward. There was certainly a magical feeling, but not the same magic of wizard places, this magic almost seemed Natural.

After two hours of walking Bellatrix slowed her pace leaning against a trunk.

"Apollo, I'm Sorry I . . I need to rest a moment." Exhaustion was taking its toll as she slowly slumped down the trunk into a sitting position. Apollo turned at her request, replacing his steps as he went towards her, he dipped his hand into a satchel hanging over his shoulder.

"Take this Bellatrix you need energy" he ordered holding out to her a green apple. She grasped it from his hand inspecting it before taking a bite.

"Thank you". She murmured taking another bite. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement before turning and bending down at a stream nearby. He returned a few moments later holding out a drinking horn to her. She gratefully took it allowing the cool liquid to run soothingly down her throat. She handed the horn back and wiped her hand on her sleeve.

"Come it's not far now. Perhaps you can already feel it?"

"Feel what?" she asked standing up.

"No human has ever set foot in this part of the forest, until you Bellatrix. This is our sacred place, the magic is old, with no human interruption to its bindings." He gestured for her to walk next to him rather than follow. She realised the trees were thinning out, it was much lighter in this area.

"But if it's sacred, why are you bringing me this way?" she stopped abruptly, her uncertainty lacing her voice.

"You have no wand, you cannot harm it as long as you are welcomed Bellatrix, we only wish to protect you"

She contemplated his words. "We?" she queried. He nodded and gestured with his hand as he swayed it in a forward motion. It was only as Bellatrix looked up in that direction she realised they had reached a clearing. The site before her was truly magical, the clearing was like a rich spring meadow of grass, and the sun just began to brighten as it shone through the trees surrounding them. In the meadow were about 30 centaurs, males, females and youngsters, the youngsters were chasing and playing with unicorn foals.

Three other male centaurs walked towards them. Bellatrix took a step back feeling wary of the large creatures in front of her.

"Your reading was true then Apollo, your mastery of the stars matches my own. Welcome Bellatrix" The Middle centaur looked down on her.

" I told you I would not fail Ronan" Apollo replied,

"Her soul is broken, the shimmers looks splintered" The smallest centaur replied.

"That's a result of the darkness Firenze, it can be fixed but only through redemption".

"Excuse me I don't wish to appear rude but I am still here, I would prefer you speak to me than about me!" Bellatrix spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, her arms crossed and a finger tapping on her elbow impatiently.

"There is much still unknown, we only know to bring you here and protect you until fate interjects" Apollo spoke to her. And then turned back to the others.

"But first I request she has some nourishment and rest"

"Of course, see to it Apollo, I believe your mate Arria will have prepared something for your return" Ronan replied before turning away.

"Come Bellatrix, I shall show you your new home" she followed Apollo, ready to face the new life before her.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since she had arrived in the centaur's paddock. The herd was much larger but most patrolled the entire forest. The youngsters stayed within the protected area. Most had avoided Bellatrix on the rare times she ventured into the meadow. She spent most time with Apollo and his Mate Arria who she had met not long after her arrival. She was living a few hundred metres from the clearing, a cave within the hillside. It was dry inside, a bed made of Yeti-Sheep fur, and basics such as wooden chairs and tables as well as utensils all carved from wood, and the back a small fire pit charmed by centaur magic to produce smokeless flames. She had permission to wander the woods as long as she was cautious, at first Apollo or another male centaur would accompany her, but this morning Ronan had declared she must venture alone, for her magic core had been accept fully to the woodland protection, she wasn't deemed a threat or stranger.<p>

Unfortunately Bellatrix's first solo outing had been a traumatic one, she had only been wandering the outer boundary into the main forest. When several centaurs heard her screaming. It was Bane who found her Shaking halfway up an oak tree grasping tightly to the branch. After ten minutes he managed to coax her down.

"Some kind of enchanted undead rectangle chased me! It's eye brighter than a lumos, and growling like a wolf!" she panted looking around her constantly, convinced it would come back.

"Ah, it must have been the Unhuman" Bane explained escorting her back towards the meadow.

"Unhuman?" she looked confused.

"Yes it appeared 6 years ago, it was made by humans but isn't Human, it lives but is not alive. Firenze said it's a muggle creation called a 'Car' some wizard charmed it, then somehow it landed into the Whomping Willow, escaped and has been living in the forest ever since"

"Oh" bella answered more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Three days later Bellatrix had managed to avoid the Unhuman, she had decided to head west remembering an area rich in Pinkberries, a wild sweet berry fruit that was edible for centaurs and humans. She had borrowed a weaved basket to carry her harvest back in. she smiled in accomplishment as she successfully found the ripe bushes drooping under the weight of the berries, eagerly beginning to pick them. After an hour her basket almost full she left, heading back up the path she had weaved through the wild grass earlier.<p>

She believed it was just her imagination as she first heard the sound of shuffling through the trees. She turned her head listening for a moment, straining to hear anything unusual. The woodland remained silent. She shrugged turning back on her way. Only to stop abruptly as she heard the crack of a branch and the groan of a voice as the sound of a body slumped onto the earths floor. She placed her basket down taking a few steps to the left in the direction of the sound, approaching cautiously.

She looked through the trees, seeing nothing at first until her eyes spotted the large spider crawling into view, her heart raced at the site. Its large front legs tensing in anticipation to strike, only then did she see the prey, a girl,

_Her!_ Surely not?

She saw the girl cover her face ready for the strike. Bellatrix tried to think, No wand, a weapon of some sort?

_Weapon_

Her hand reached down towards her boot, her blade still safely tucked inside from when she had replaced it after losing the matching one back at Malfoy manor. She grasped the handle, unsheathing it in a swift movement, she held it in front of her eyes, calculating her aim and strengths and with a strong flick motion threw the blade. The beast screamed as it landed just as she planned straight in the head. The girl had looked her way, but she swiftly left, certain she couldn't have been seen, lifting her basket and running back to the barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please review! next chapter Hermione will pick up on more hints of Bellatrix's return, and plucking up the courage to see her friends, as well as Andy recieving contact from a long lost sister . . .<strong>

_SlytherinEnigma_


End file.
